1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power supply device and an equipment using thereof, and in particular to the electric power supply device and the equipment using thereof, being suitable for use in a refrigerator or such appliances, etc.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, an electric equipment comprising a positive characteristic thermistor device and an overload relay is already known, as described in for example Japanese Utility-model Laying-Open No. Sho 63-55588 (1987)  less than Conventional art 1 greater than .
The electric part of this conventional art 1 is constructed by attaching a first exterior case storing the positive characteristic thermister element therein onto a second exterior case storing the overload relay therein, and its electrical connections and mounting are achieved by fitting portions of external connector terminals of the first exterior case and the external connector terminals of the second exterior case onto the three (3) pieces of pins of hermetic terminals of a sealed container. Each the external connector terminal is bent from an outside into an inside, and has an opening portion at the tip thereof.
Also, an overload protector device and a starter device for a closed type compressor used in the conventional freezer refrigerator, etc., are known, as described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 5-128948 (1993)  less than Conventional art 2 greater than .
In this conventional art 2 is disclosed the overload protector device, wherein a first case and a second case make up a case, in which a heater and a bi-metal are stored, and a spring terminal to be connected to the heater is disposed to be stored in a projection portion, which is formed in an outside of the above-mentioned second base. This spring terminal has a shape of a rough triangle in the cross-section thereof, being bent from the outside into the inside, and also has an opening at the tip thereof. And, the starter device of this conventional art 2 is that which is indicated only by xe2x80x9cPTC RELAYxe2x80x9d in a circuit of a compressor motor.
However, while, in the conventional art 1, it is disclosed that the electric part constructed by attaching the second exterior case onto the first exterior case is attached to pins of the hermetic terminals of the sealed container, no disclosure is made on a point of view improve reliability thereof by protecting the fitting portions of the external connector terminals from prying force applied thereon when fitting them onto the pins of the hermetic terminals of the sealed container.
Also, in the conventional art 2, it is disclosed that the spring terminal is stored in the projection portion, which is formed in the outside of the second case of the overload protector, however the projection portion is not extended up to an outside of the opening at the tip of the spring terminal, and the outside of the opening at the tip of the spring terminal is opened, therefore no disclosure is made on protection of the opening at the tip of that spring terminal.
An object, according to the present invention, is to provide an electric power supply device and an equipment using thereof, wherein while keeping superiority in work of assembling external apparatuses onto the terminal pins thereof, the prying force applied onto the opening at the tip of socket terminals of the overload protector when they are fitted onto terminal pins of an external equipment can be suppressed, thereby achieving high reliability.
First, according to the present invention, for accomplishing the above-mentioned object, there is provided an electric power supply device, comprising: an overload protector device; and a starter device being connected with said overload protector device, wherein: said overload protector device has a case, in which are stored electric parts, including a bi-metal and a heater, and a socket terminal being connected to those electric parts, to be fitted with a terminal pin of an external device, wherein said socket terminal is bent from both sides to be formed in nearly triangle-like shape in cross-section thereof, and has a tip opening portion being in nearly conformity with a shape of a pin of an external terminal; said starter device has a case, in which is stored a positive characteristic thermistor, and a pair of socket terminals being connected to said positive characteristic thermistor, to be fitted with other terminal pins of said external device; and a receiving portion is provided opposing to a tip opening portion of the socket terminal of said overload protector device, being in nearly conformity with shape of that tip opening portion and having a little gap therebetween.
Second, according to the present invention, in the electric power supply device as defined in the above, wherein the socket terminal of said overload protector device is formed to be elongated, while said receiving portion is formed along with all over length of said socket terminal in longitudinal direction thereof.
Third, according to the present invention, in the electric power supply device as defined in above, wherein said receiving portion is formed with portion projecting on a side surface of the case of said starter device.
Fourth, according to the present invention, in the electric power supply device as defined in the above, wherein connection portions, each being in an about xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape, are formed extending vertically on a side surface of the case, locating on both sides of the socket terminal of said overload protector device, wile connection portions, each being in an about xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape, are formed extending vertically on a side surface of the case of said starter device corresponding to the connection portions formed on the side surface of said overload protector device, and the connection portions of said overload protector device and the connection portions of said starter device are combined by sliding them in vertical direction.
Fifth, according to the present invention, in the electric power supply device as defined in the above, wherein connection portions are formed extending vertically on a side surface of the case, locating on both sides of the socket terminal of said overload protector device, and said receiving portion is formed by an enclosure portion which connects between the connection portions of said overload protector device.
Sixth, according to the present invention, in the electric power supply device as defined in above, wherein said receiving portion is formed in a shape, so as to correspond with one side of the tip opening portion of the socket terminal, to which said projection portion formed by the portion projecting on one side surface of the case of said starter device.
Seventh, according to the present invention, in the electric power supply device as defined in the above, wherein a stopper portion is formed on at lease one of the connection portions of said overload protector device and said starter device.
And eight, according to the present invention, there is provided an equipment, comprising: a main body of the equipment having a motor therein; and an electric power supply device, to be connected with said main body of the equipment, wherein said main body of the equipment has terminal pins, and said electric power supply device is constructed by connecting an overload protector device and a starter device, wherein: said overload protector device has a case, in which are stored electric parts, including a bi-metal and a heater, and a socket terminal being connected to those electric parts, to be fitted with a terminal pin of an external device, wherein said socket terminal is bent from both sides to be formed in nearly triangle-like in cross-section thereof and has a tip opening portion being nearly in conformity with a shape of a pin of an external terminal; said starter device has a case, in which is stored a positive characteristic thermistor, and a pair of socket terminals being connected to said positive characteristic thermistor, to be fitted with other terminal pins of said external device; and a receiving portion is provided opposing to a tip opening portion of the socket terminal of said overload protector device, being in nearly conformity with shape of that tip opening portion and having a little gap therebetween.